1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing visual information to persons who are mobile, such as vehicle drivers and pedestrians.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drivers of automobiles and other road vehicles receive information from a number of sources, both internal and external to the vehicle. Internal sources include not only the vehicle's instrumentation but also the vehicle's radio and similar devices. Radio broadcasts can provide news, weather, road conditions, and similar information of use to the driver. Drivers can even receive information from the Internet using a suitably equipped device. External sources include road signs. Drivers are continually bombarded with information from road signs. Some road signs, such as signs informing the driver of the speed limit and hazards, are of critical importance to the driver. Others, such as signs informing the driver of distances to various points and signs informing the driver of rest stops and points of interest may be of lesser importance. Still others, such as advertising billboards and the like, may be of little or no interest to a particular driver.
It would be desirable to provide information to drivers by means of road signs that is consistent with an individual driver's interest in or need for that type of information. The present invention addresses these problems and deficiencies and others in the manner described below.